Sunrise
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. beso!verse: Rin has always loved the sunrise but today; this one would mean more to her than any other she has ever experienced.


**This one-shot is interconnected with Dame Un Beso. I decided to post this first so that you would be able to understand everything that's going on; otherwise you would all be confused as hell. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sunrise<em>

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

><p>The alarm clock rang in my ear causing me to wake with a start. Gathering my bearings again, I flipped the duvet back and stretched. What a wonderful morning already.<p>

Looking out the window, I saw that it was pitch black outside; just one hour before sunrise; one of my favourite times of day.

Quickly standing up then making my bed, I hurried over to my closet and pulled open the doors. Today is going to be a good day; I can feel it in my bones.

Shifting through the clothes that hung in the closet, I finally stopped on a pair of dark blue snug fit skinny jeans and pulled them off the hanger and out of the closet. I want to look especially good today. I get to see the cutie that walks into Founders every Monday morning for his coffee.

Placing the jeans to my hips I looked in my full view mirror making a mental note that these would do before tossing them on my bed and turning back to my closet.

Looking through the millions of shirts I have hanging in my closet – why I have so many I do not know – I found a white one shouldered shirt with purple lining and a purple waist belt to match. This outfit is definitely presentable and will definitely catch the cutie's eye.

Placing the shirt on my bed as well, I quickly changed. This morning has to go perfect if I plan on talking to the hot coffee guy. (That's what I call him since I don't know his name.)

Now completely dressed, I turned on my heel and headed to the bathroom. Flipping on the lights, I began the long, tiring menstruations of doing my hair. You know sometimes I hate being a girl but at the same time I love it. Guess it comes with nature.

…

Pulling my freshly curled hair into a side ponytail, I looked in the mirror smoothing out my edges before I quickly applied my make-up. A light coat of purple eye shadow; mix in a little gold. Put on the eyeliner then throw on some clear lip gloss; there now I'm all set to go.

Turning on my heel once again – its regular routine for me – I headed back to my room and opened my sock drawer. Pulling on a thin pair of purple socks, I headed over to my closet and picked up the white wedge boots that I had sitting in there for a while collecting dust. Seeing as how winter is close approaching it's starting to get cold and I can't wear my flats like I want to.

Pulling them on, I zipped up the side then stood. Fixing my shirt, I grabbed my somewhat heavy white coat, oversized purse, and the books I would need for my classes today, phone, and my wallet before walking out of my bedroom turning off the light behind me. I snagged my keys off the key rack by the door as I walked out the door into the cool autumn air; locking it behind me before heading down the stairs to my car.

Pressing the unlock, I opened the door before placing my bag in the passenger's seat then climbing in myself. Starting the Altima, I pulled out the parking lot and headed off down the road towards Founders. Looking out the window as I drove, I noted that it was about thirty-five minutes or so until sunrise.

…

Pulling into the parking lot, I stepped out grabbing my bag at the same time and shut the door. Pressing the lock on my eyes, I walked into the establishment and was hit with the warm air of the heating system going. Glancing around as I walked to the counter, I spotted him sitting in one of the oak chairs in the far side of the café.

"Welcome to Founders, what can I get for you," the barista behind the counter said causing me to turn and look at him. A smile spread quickly before I reached for my wallet.

"Hey Kohaku," I said pulling the wallet out of my purse, "I'll have an Iced White Chocolate Mocha and an Apple Fritter for now."

"Is that for here or to go," Kohaku asked typing in the order.

"For here," I said pulling the necessary money out. "I don't have to be in class for a while and I have _errands _to run if you know what I mean." I winked. He knows the deal.

"Finally gonna talk to Mr. Mystery over there," Kohaku asked looking back at me over his shoulder.

"That's the plan," I said with a smile. "Oh, how's Sango doing with the new baby and all?"

"She's great," Kohaku said he placed the Apple Fritter in front of me then began work on my mocha. "And she's getting along with the baby alright."

I don't know how he does it but this guy has talent. I have told him many times that he should own his own coffee shop. It's like he lives for coffee. "And what about Miroku? How is he adjusting to the baby?"

"Funny story," Kohaku said placing the mocha in front of me as I passed the money to him. Yes, I know how much this all cost because a.) I'm a regular customer and b.) I'm good with math. "He's been sleep deprived since they brought the baby home. Every time Sango gets up to tend to the baby, Miroku wakes up and can't go back to sleep. Poor guy goes to work tired and comes home exhausted. It's not easy for him right now."

"Gee that sucks," I commented taking the items into my hands. "Tell Sango that I'll stop by sometime this week to visit will you?"

"You got it," he said as I began walking away towards where Mr. Mystery was sitting.

...

Taking a seat by the window across from him, I placed my order on the table top before shrugging out of my coat. Picking off a piece of my fritter, I looked up at the guy across from me and noticed that he was deeply engaged in a book. Damn. I thought that he would have at least looked up when I walked by.

With a sigh, I placed my hand into my purse and pulled out my iPhone and placed it on the table. Pressing the middle button, I turned on the screen then slid the unlock across before punching in the code then tapped the Safari button. Maybe I can Google how to make a hot guy notice you. Maybe this will help the situation move along better.

"Hi ma'am would you like to try our latest blend," a woman's voice floated into my ear beside me making me jump with a start and my phone fly out of my hands…right by him! OH. MY. GOSH! And he looked up!

Oh no.

"I'm sorry ma'am did I scare you," the woman asked as I quickly scurried from my seat and went to look for my phone.

"Yes a little," I said looking under the table. Surprisingly, Mystery Man has disappeared. I didn't even see him move.

And dammit, it's not here anymore!

"Are you looking for this," a very monotone voice asked from behind me.

I turned my head and there was Mr. Mystery standing there with my phone in his hand. Maybe I should have done this earlier.

"Yeah," I said trying to stand up all the way. Bad idea. I forgot that I was still under the table and I hit my head on it. Damn that hurts! "Owe."

"Are you alright," he asked tilting his head to the side, mid-back length black hair falling on to his shoulder as he held his hand out to me which I gratefully took.

"For the most part," I said standing to my feet again as I rubbed my head with my free hand.

"Very good, here you are Miss…" he started then stopped. He doesn't know my name.

"Rin," I offered. "Rin Nakamura; and you are?"

"Sesshomaru Takahashi," he said handing my phone back. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Rin."

Thank Kami for my iPhone.

"Likewise," I said with a smile. Ooh Rin do not blow this one!

"Would you like to join me," he asked raising a brow. "I couldn't help but notice that you come in here around this time every Monday morning. I have also caught you staring at me a few times." A hint of a smile crossed his lips for a split second. Oh my Kami!

So not only has he noticed me here but he has also caught me staring at him occasionally. How embarrassing. How utterly freakin' embarrassing!

I can feel the blush rushing across the bridge of my nose as I looked to the side for a moment before turning back to him. "I would love to."

"Very good," he said as we walked over to my table.

Remind me to thank my phone by buying that case I saw on the internet a few nights ago.

Placing my coat over my forearm before pulling my purse over my shoulder and picking up my mocha, I noticed Sesshomaru had grabbed my fritter for me. And I thought chivalry was dead.

"Thanks," I said as we came to the table and he placed the plate down on the empty spot where I had sat my mocha.

"So tell me," Sesshomaru said as we sat down, "are you still in school?" He nodded towards my bag where my books were slightly peeking out.

"Oh yeah," I said picking off a piece of my fritter. "I'm actually a senior in college right now."

"Hn, what are you studying," he asked seemingly interested. At least I think he was.

"Accounting," I said before placing the piece fritter into my mouth.

"Interesting," he said looking out the window.

"So what do you do," I asked placing the mocha to my lips.

"I practice law," he said turning back to me; a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. "I've been doing it for two and a half years now."

"Oh really," I said after swallowing a sip of my drink. "Do you like it?"

"It is an interesting field to be in," he said. "And what about you? What do you plan on doing after you finish school?"

"I actually want to own my own business some day," I said with a smile. "I've always wanted to go into fashion since I was a little girl."

"Very interesting," he commented as he looked back out the window.

I noticed that light was beginning to fade into the sky. What a pretty sunrise.

"Well Rin, I'm sorry to cut our time short but I must be on my way to work," he said picking up his brief case that sat at his feet before pulling a napkin out of the dispenser. "However, I would like to get to know you better. If you don't mind, I'd like to hear from you some day."

He pulled a pen from his jacket and wrote something down on the napkin before handing it to me. Smooth.

"I'd love to," I said taking it and placing it into my purse.

"Very good, I'll be seeing you around then," he said as he stood and left the establishment.

I watched him until he disappeared from my sight. Turning to the window again, I looked out at the rising sun and smiled. Oh yeah, today was definitely a good day and they will only continue to get better.

Picking off another piece of my fritter, I smiled as I reached into my purse and pulled out the napkin. Looking down at the number, I began to commit it to memory as I drank more of my coffee. Oh yeah, today is definitely going to be a wonderful day and I have my phone to thank for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that does it. All 2000 words right there for your reading pleasure. So enjoy and don't forget to click that little button at the bottom that says review. I will have 'Dame Un Beso' for you guys soon! Ciao!<strong>


End file.
